


Steve Rogers goes to a pride parade (by accident)

by GamerBoyTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve and Bucky make out lol, Tony is like... Steve's wingman or something???, Tony tricked Steve into going to a pride parade, chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerBoyTrash/pseuds/GamerBoyTrash
Summary: Tony tricks Steve into going to a pride parade by telling him he has a missionInstead he's been set up on a blind date
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Steve Rogers goes to a pride parade (by accident)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for any mistakes I really struggled to focus while going through and editing this

Steve Rogers was on a mission. He wasn't sure about the details specifically, he just knew he was told to go to the town centre. As he arrived, in full uniform, shield and all, he noticed something strange... It was some kind of... Festival? Or perhaps a parade? He confusedly looked up at the rainbow flags being hung from buildings and the people all around wearing rainbow attire and various flags with colours in patterns he didn't understand. They certainly weren't flags for countries... So what exactly were they??? A group of reporters practically gravitated towards him with cameras live broadcasting the celebration.

"What exactly is thi-" he was cut off by one of the reporters shoving a microphone towards his face.

"We're reporting live from the New York City gay pride festival, here with captain Steve Rogers!"

Steve's eyes lit up and pretty much everything clicked into place. Of course, these rainbow flags were a symbol of gay pride. He still wasn't sure about the others but assumed they represented various other sexualities. That made a lot of sense... But why had Tony told him to come here for a mission if it was just a pride festival?

He suddenly felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. He had grown accustomed to keeping a flip phone in the pocket of his suit. He excused himself for just a second to check the message. It was from none other than Tony Stark himself.

"So... May have mislead you there a little. There's no mission, just wanted you to check this out :) There's also a surprise waiting for you at one of the stalls."  
Steve read the message, slightly confused. Tony could be so random at times. Perhaps he just wanted Steve to get out a little? Or maybe he'd set him up on a date with someone. In fact, that had become increasingly popular with Tony ever since Steve decided to move on from Peggy. Sometimes Steve would literally just be minding his own buisness, and get a text from Tony saying he'd been set up on a blind date. 

Suddenly he snapped back to reality when a reporter tapped him on the shoulder to grab his attention. He turned back to the large group of them.

"So, what brings you here?" Asked one of them.

"Are you here to safeguard the event?" Asked another.

"Does this mean Steve Rogers is a supporter or ally of the LGBT community???" Another said, all of them eagerly pushing microphones towards him once more. He just smiled, gave a thumbs up and walked away without saying much more. It wasn't exactly like they could catch up to him with the huge crowd. 

He wandered around for a while, eventually finding the stalls Tony had mentioned. They were all selling pins and other pieces of pride merchandise- most of them having incredibly innaproprite hidden messages, such as one of a pair of scissors...well...scissoring. Steve found them funny nonetheless. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He assumed it was more reporters, and turned around to see none other than Bucky Barnes. His face lit up and he smiled, taking off the mask attached to his suit. He assumed this was the surprise Tony had mentioned. 

Bucky smiled and ruffled Steve's hair.

"Looking good, Rogers. A little overdessed though, don't you think?" Bucky laughed.

"Yeah, well I thought I was here to kick some ass, not to go on a date."

"Pfft, kick some ass? More like eating ass. Get it? Because everyone here is g-"

"That's... Not a good joke, Buck." 

"Well, I thought it was funny." 

After an awkward silence Bucky continued "Isn't it crazy... All of these people here supporting gay rights?" He said, it being a change of subject.

"Yeah, back in our day we'd just get called slurs and be beaten." Steve laughed, cringing at the memory. "So, what brings you here?" 

"Well, a 5"8 man in a red iron suit told me he wanted to set me up on a blind date with a guy I know." Bucky snickered, his eyelids fluttering as he looked at Steve.

Steve laughed and nodded, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Shouldn't have expected anything less from Tony Stark," he joked.

"... I didn't know you liked... Men???" Steve continued in attempt to keep the conversation going.

"Well... Yeah... I do. What about you? I'm assuming Tony set up because he knows something I don't?" Bucky said jokingly with a smirk.

"Well actually, yeah. I'm still kind of coming to terms with it but... I'm pretty sure I'm bisexual. It's such a strange time to be learning this stuff though... Especially with how much things have changed since we were younger." Steve said, quite confident in opening up to Bucky. The other man smiled.

"So... Can I buy you a coffee?" Bucky asked, smirking. Steve laughed and nodded.

"Definitely. But first..." He grabbed Bucky's hand and pulled him through the crowd into a dingy alleyway behind the market stalls. It all happened very fast, but Bucky felt himself being gently pushed up against the wall in the alleyway, as Steve carefully interlaced their fingers.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Bucky joked.

"If you want me to." Steve replied, smirking.

Bucky wasn't used to this side of steve- him being more dominant... and... well, cheeky. He still liked it though, nonetheless. At Bucky's nod, Steve leaned forward, kissing him. Bucky kissed back, panting as Steve slipped a hand up the front of his grey T-Shirt. Eventually this devolved into muffled gasps from the both of them and hickeys on his neck. 

Bucky hitched up his leg on Steve's waist for balance, as both their hands wandered. It was strangely comforting... to be wanted by someone so much, that is. Bucky's years with hydra had meant it had been a long time since he'd felt any physical affection from anyone... So it felt like heaven coming from Steve of all people.

Bucky then decided to take over, switching positions with Steve as he pinned the shorter man against the wall. He kissed at Steve's jawline, gradually moving down and eventually nibbling at the skin on on Steve's neck, earning a quiet groan from him. Steve could feel Bucky smirking as soon as the stifled noise escaped him.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this in public?" A remarkably more dishevilled looking Bucky said, albeit smirking as he pulled away from Steve. Steve nodded in return, running his fingers through his hair. The two of them exited the alleyway, holding hands. Suddenly it seemed as if 50 reporters had appeared out of nowhere, capturing the moment and immortalising it forever on public TV.


End file.
